This invention relates generally to accessories for the medical field and relates, more particularly, to the means and methods by which a latex glove is removed from the hand of medical personnel, such as a surgeon, following use of the glove.
Small, tight-fitting latex gloves (also known as latex surgical gloves) are commonly worn by medical personnel to provide a barrier between the skin of the hands wearing the gloves and contaminated fluids and/or contaminated contact surfaces. Heretofore, however, the removal of the used gloves from the hands of the medical personnel has been difficult in that the gloves were hard to remove without contacting the exterior (and possibly contaminated) surface of the gloves. Some medical personnel, notably a surgeon, enlists the aid of another individual, such as surgery room assistant, who, while wearing his own latex gloves, pulls the used gloves from the hands of the personnel wearing the gloves. Of course, such a removal technique is likely to expose the skin of the other individual to contact with the exterior surfaces of the used gloves.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which facilitates the removal of a latex glove from the hand of a wearer which reduces any risk of exposure to an exterior surface of the glove and which does not require the assistance of another individual to remove the glove.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which facilitates the simultaneous removal of a pair of latex gloves worn upon both hands of a wearer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in construction yet effective in operation.